Siha
by AvengingSorrow
Summary: The dying Drell doesn't have much time left in this galaxy. It's time to move on with his past mistakes and start living.
1. The Promise

_'When a memory feels as real as life, it's as valid as life. Thinking about a moment brings back the smell of cut grass, the warmth of another's hand on yours, the taste of another's tongue in your mouth. Wouldn't you rather lose yourself in such a memory then spend the night alone, staring at walls of metal and plastic?'_

Thane walked to the combat deck of the Normandy, calm and collected. He spotted Raven Shephard talking to Joker in the cockpit and paused to watch the raven-haired woman speak naturally with her friend. Best not to interrupt them while they were talking, let alone when anyone was talking. It was just bad manners.

Raven paused and turned her head to look at Thane when she noticed a darkly dressed figure approach the cockpit, a small smile forming on her lips. Thane had always been polite and almost timid in a way when he spoke, even his actions. Hell, he was a great assassin so he should be great at sneaking and going unnoticed. "What is it, Thane?"

"Shepherd, I wish to speak to you when the time is good for you. Alone, if that's alright," Thane moved his hand gently in motion as he spoke, speaking smoothly and sweetly.

"I can spare a few minutes. I'll meet you on the crew deck in your quarters Thane." Raven turned back to Joker and concluded her conversation for a brief second. By the time she turned back around, Thane had already gone in those few short seconds, like magic.

When Raven entered the Life Support area of the Normandy, Thane's quarters due to the arid air, Thane was standing and looking out of the window instead of taking his usual stance of sitting at the table deep in thought. He didn't need to turn to feel the change in the air the woman gave off as she entered the room. "Shepherd-"

"You can call me by my first name, Thane. We're friends. My name is Raven. Raven Shepherd. What did you want to talk about?" Raven took a seat at the table near the window, placing her hands on top of it in a comfortable manner.

Thane turned and walked to the other side of the table and took a seat. He took his time with his words, searching his mind for the right way of saying them.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me save my son. I'm grateful that you came into my life when you did. Even though my time is short, every moment is yours to take."

Thank you? Hadn't he already thanked her when they stopped Kolyat from killing that Turian? Maybe he wanted to thank her in another way alone?

"Thane, I did what I did because I saw a father who was hurting. When I saw you hug your son, it was heartwarming and I couldn't help but feel so happy for you. I know your son is happy that he has closure for your decisions in life when he was young. Thane? Don't blame yourself for what went wrong. You did what you had to do to help him live." Raven was sincere, her eyebrows furrowing in understanding of the situation.

Thane looked up from where his eyes rested on his hands in his lap, gaining locked-on eye contact from Raven. All three of his hearts began to beat faster. Why was she looking at him like that? She didn't have children, so surely she couldn't understand what it was like to go through what he just went through.

Thane spoke slowly, shaking his head very gently. "Sheph-I mean...Raven...I..."

"I think it was beautiful. I didn't think Drells were capable of such affection. It's like you picked up right where you left off all those years ago. Kolyat doesn't hate you, Thane. He's hurt. And now you're fixing your wrongs so you two can move forward. It's something I admire a lot. So thank you."

Thank you? Why was Raven thanking him?

Thane thought about the right thing to do and nodded slowly, smiling to himself. "You're welcome. I want to be a good father to my son. I can't do that, however. I'm very sick, Raven. Kepral's Syndrome. It's a disease without a cure. I will die slowly. I don't have much time left, Raven. I want to make sure my son is always taken care of, even after I am gone."

The pain in his voice was very apparent and heart-felt. This Drell male was so compassionate and beautiful, both in looks and on the inside. Raven couldn't help but to smile widely at his statement of death being imminent, leaving a child in his wake for her to care for.

Without a second thought, Raven grabbed his hands gently and stared the man down as she made an unbreakable promise.

"I promise I will take care of him and keep him on his toes. He'll have a life full of adventure. But Thane? You're not dead yet. Be alive with us. I'll make your remaining time in the galaxy unforgettable. Just hang on."


	2. Just The Right Amount

_'Laser dot trembles on the skull. Spice on the spring wind. Sunset eyes defiant in the scope. A bystander noticed my spotting laser and threw herself between me and the target. She couldn't see me… but she stared me down.'_

Thane had spent a lot of time thinking about the promise Raven had made him to take care of his son, Kolyat, long after he was gone. Was his son to be a member of her crew until he, too, died? If he was only so lucky.

His thoughts were interrupted when Raven entered the Life Support room. His hands folded together on the table when Raven sat down across from him, her long hair down for once and she was in relaxed attire. Shocking, really, with how professional Raven always was.

"Siha, can I help you with something?"

"How are you holding up, Thane?" There was concern in her voice, her eyebrows furrowed together gently like one perfectly groomed eyebrow against her perfectly blemish-free face. Minus the few freckles and a mole here and there, Raven was perfect in all honesty.

"No worse. You need not worry. My time is short and any that I have is yours to take," Thane replied, meek and slowly.

Raven's mind began to wonder what the word he used meant. Siha. What did it mean?

"What does 'Siha' mean?"

"It's a very special name. Maybe one day soon I can tell you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing just fine, Thane. Is there anything I can do for you?" Raven reached across the table and gently placed her hand on top of his hands for a brief moment, a small smile curling on her plump pink lips.

Thane couldn't help but stare, unblinking at her pink lips. She was so different from his wife, Irikah. Usually Drell weren't attracted to humans, let alone the Asari. Asari had many features they shared with humans ironically, though. And why was she dressed so...relaxed? Was it just for him?

"Only time can tell. I've been thinking a lot about my son and what I can do for him. He is...still so young, Siha. I'm always fearful for him. However, when you walked into the room, I felt the air shift. The vibrations you give off are clearly felt, the smell of the air is so much sweeter and light. There is no bad intention in your heart. I don't think I've ever had someone care about me so much in many years. A friend."

Only a friend? It would have to be a start. Maybe Raven didn't even notice him. After all, he wasn't soft and smooth like a human. Thane was soft in a different way. Smooth, even. He had beautiful green scales that grew darker on his stripes, a deep forest green. They covered his body entirely, like a tiger. If given the chance, he would show his Siha the anatomy of the Drell. He just knew she was entranced by the man in every way possible.

Raven nodded slowly, examining the way his red ridges along his throat met perfectly together. In a way, Thane reminded her of a frog. A cute green tree frog. Or maybe he was poisonous? She'd have to ask Mordin. After all, she had been talking to the doctor about Thane a little already. Only asking about the where-abouts of the Drell species, and how long they lived. Also about any ailments for the sickness Thane had.

"We're going to be very good friends, Thane. If there is anything you need, let me know. I'll do my best to help you."

"Thank you, Siha. I should return to my meditations." Thane withdrew his hands and brought them to his chin, resting his chin on them gently as he let himself slip deep into thought.

Raven took her leave, her mind arguing with her if she should have said anything more. She realized she said just the right amount.


	3. A Bit Brighter

_'The universe is a dark place. I'm trying to make it brighter before I die.'_

Over the course of only a few short days, Thane and Raven had begun to talk quite a bit more as time passed. Raven took it upon herself to ask Mordin about Drell anatomy and even stocked up on ointments and medicine for future contact with the Drell male. Just touching his hand alone made her hand tingle. Was Thane secreting poison on his skin for protection?

Either way, Raven couldn't stay away from the man longer than a few hours each day. She'd always find reason to return to him and talk about new things she had on her mind like the shops of Illium, Omega's night club, and even other crew members on the Normandy.

Thane talked about these things with her, sure, but always made sure their conversation ended with talking about Raven or himself. Guess you could say things were getting very heated, very quickly.

"Ah, Siha. Please come in." Thane had heard his door open and automatically could feel the change in the air and the different smell. Sweet. Of course it was Raven.

Raven took her usual place across from Thane at the table and sat down without a second thought. Her hands immediately wandered to on top of his, as per norm. "What are we, Thane? It feels like a lot more than friendship. I like it."

"You are my Siha. I suppose now is the time to tell you what the word means. Siha is a Drell name for one of the warrior-angels of the goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector. I look upon you with high respect, Raven. I haven't had a friend in over ten years, let alone a lover. You do understand that I am dying and my time is limited, don't you?" He seemed a bit sad. Was he afraid he couldn't give Raven everything she had ever wanted in a short amount of time?

"Oh, Thane...that is such an endearing term. And I love that you gave me that name." Raven slipped her hands away from Thane's and stood up, pushing her chair away from the table slowly. She circled the table and stood behind Thane, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently squeezing the tight muscles a few times affectionately.

Thane seemed to loosen up, shutting his eyes gently and relaxing into her touch. "When you touch me like this, I feel like I'm home and that Kolyat is still so young. That is the time I was most happy, aside from this time, of course."

Getting a massage from a woman he just started a relationship with? That was perfectly fine in his book. He just didn't want to rush things too quickly for fear of scaring her off. He wanted to give her all of the planets in the galaxy.

"I must warn you, however...if we were to kiss...you may feel dizzy if we did it for a long time. I'm not sure I would forgive myself if you die because of my-"

"I'm willing to risk it. Just...not right now. I've got a lot of things to think about. I'll be back later though, you can count on that."


	4. This Night Alone

_'Sleep well. And dream of bulbous women.'_

"Arashu, goddess of motherhood and protection, help protect my Siha from any wrong-doings I shall possess in the future. Protect her from death if we were to ever mate. And Arashu, protect her from hurt when I die." Thane said a quiet prayer as he neared Raven's cabin, keeping his head bowed. Now was the time to spend some alone time with the woman, away from other people on the floor. This level of the Normandy only had one room on it. Raven's quarters.

Thane entered the cabin quietly and walked down the few steps towards the bed, looking at the beautiful fish on his left while he passed the aquarium on the wall. Raven was asleep, of course, so Thane was very quiet upon slipping into her bed with her. If only to just sleep with her tonight.

Raven shifted only slightly when she felt Thane enter the bed. Hell, she knew it was him without even having to look by the way the scent that caught her nostrils made her smile automatically.

Such a sweet scent. Clean. "Thane, what a surprise."

"Who else would it be, Siha? I came to lay with you. I can't sleep alone. No one knows about us, Siha." Thane wrapped his arm around Raven and drew the woman closer, placing a small kiss on her ear. "Turn to me, Siha. I want to see your face."

Raven turned around from the spooning position and faced Thane, gasping lightly at just how close to him she was. She smiled warmly at the feeling of his smooth and plump lips pressing to her forehead, but it still wasn't a real kiss. That's what she really wanted.

Thane sat up after a moment and grabbed Raven's hand, gently pressing a kiss to her fingers. "I wish to do more with you, but you'll probably die. I've been praying to Arashu. If she hears me, she will protect you from any harm I can do to you. We must have very little oral contact. My secretions are-"

"I've been talking to Mordin. And...he gave me some ointments for rashes and pills to help ward off any poisons you may give me. There isn't a way to turn it off, is there?"

"I am always on high alert. My body secretes these poisons always."

"That's why I'm going to take a pill and rub the ointment all over my body before we do anything. Feeling lonely, love?" Raven couldn't blame him. She had been lonely for years too. Sure, hiring a person to have sex with you was one option, but it wasn't someone you loved.

"Always, Siha. Let me help you." Thane rose from his position and got the pills from beside the bed and ointment. He took one pill from the bottle and got a glass of water for Raven from her personal bathroom and handed the pill and glass of water to her. Raven downed them both, smiling alluringly at the man. She took the ointment from him and got up, got undressed slowly for his pleasure, and rubbed the ointment on every part of her body. She was ready if anything was going to happen tonight.

Thane slowly sunk back down onto the bed while he enjoyed a show of Raven teasing him and showing off her human anatomy to him. Now that he thought about it, Raven's body looked a lot like a Drell female body. Maybe their anatomy would mend together just fine, after all.

When Raven was done, Thane got up and removed his coat slowly, taking his time to tease back and mentally thank each of his higher beings for this perfect moment.

His body was very similar to a human male, but with scales and more ridges. He had beautiful deep green stripes covering his arms, legs, chest, and back. And his penis was just the right size, though less defined than a human penis. Still, she had no complaints.

"Are we to make love, Siha? The longer I look at your body, the more I want you." Thane ran his hands over his body slowly, feeling a bit shy. Maybe she didn't like the color of his skin?

"I've prepared. But for now, I'm waiting for the pill to kick in. Until then, let me explore you, Thane." The woman gently patted the bed next to her.

The thought of what Raven was going to do to him excited Thane to no end, making him go erect at the very mention of fun to come. Could she see his face turn a darker green as he blushed?

Thane laid back beside Raven, relaxing fully, but Raven couldn't wait any longer. Seeing especially attractive men naked made her soak her panties when they were nearby. It was unprofessional and probably her deepest secret. She had no shame, because she wanted Thane.

Thane ran his fingers through Raven's hair as she kissed every part of him, her lips tingling gently. She didn't mind the tingle since it made her even more excited for the events to come.

Thane quickly flipped them over after about fifteen minutes of Raven exploring his anatomy with her lips, his erection now painful and dripping with his moist excitement. He had never had a human before, only other Drell, though Asari were tempting. "Enough playing around, Siha. You will make my loins explode if I can't release soon. It's a true story. I've seen it happen to other Drell."  
Raven simply giggled and slid her hands over Thane's shoulders as he spread her legs with his own. Her scent was strong and she was dripping wet practically. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Raven was ready for him.

Thane moved forward and grabbed his cock gently, aiming it for her clit, then slid it down to her hole, then back up again for a few moments. He was gifted with a few loud moans from the female and her nails digging into his back gently. Enough fooling around.

The Drell male moved forward and entered her with one quick thrust, making the woman gasp, then moan lowly. A thought occured to the male and he paused his actions. They hadn't even kissed on the mouth yet. Surely the pill had kicked in, so Thane leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Why had they waited to kiss? This was magic! Her lips were soft and tasted faintly of her cherry chapstick. And they were so soft. Nothing could compare to how soft they were.

Raven kept the man pulled in close to her and moved her hips gently, indicating she was getting impatient and was, simply, horny as all hell.

Thane got the hint and began moving fast. The sounds of skin slapping on skin and wetness filled the cabin, a few gasps and moans that he withdrew from Raven exciting him even more.

Raven loved it that Thane liked it fast. He was to-the-point and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Siha-I'm so near..."Thane panted lightly, speeding his thrusting up slightly. He assumed it was alright to release inside of her, considering she wouldn't be able to get pregnant from his seed he figured. He gasped and let his orgasm wash over him, his white pearls being pushed deep inside of her womb as Raven clenched around him tightly. Her orgasm seemed to be triggered by the feeling of being filled with hot semen, erotic as all hell.

Thane gently laid on Raven to gain his composure from such an intense session of sex. Raven was left wanting more and switched their positions, taking to pleasing the Drell all night long and Thane returning the favor just as many times.


End file.
